Twincest
by JustAddRamen
Summary: Hichigo & Ichigo Kurosaki are perfectly happy with their small, secretive little world. Well... almost. Hichigo wants a bit more for his beloved brother, so when the very door he was desperately prying unfolds, he can't help but jump at the opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki had always loved his twin brother; that was nothing new. Though they were born only minutes apart, he could always look up to Hichigo as if he were years older. Ichigo didn't mind that he wasn't as talented in sports as his brother; he had AP classes and still made better grades. His brother had an overwhelming sense of confidence, while he was calm and reserved. No one bothered the twins, and Ichigo was especially happy for the indifference people gave them. Everyone was content with their quiet, secretive relationship, until one day, a visitor arrived.

_**Hichigo POV**_

"Damn, it's cold." I hear him curse, blowing hot air against his palms in a desperate attempt to warm them.

"Watch your mouth." I mumble back. I hate it when he swears; it doesn't suit his innocent personality at all.

He looks away from me, trembling at the cold. I made sure he put on at least three layers before we left the house and he's still shuddering against the light winter breeze. It must be because he's so skinny... It's my fault, I know it. If I would only work harder, I'd be able to feed him what he needs.

Sighing with self-disgust, I shrug out of my patched winter coat and drape it around his thin shoulders.

"You know I don't get cold like you do." I explain with a smile, interrupting his protest.

He doesn't argue.

We walk in silence, our steps unconsciously in time. My thoughts wander back to our money problem; no one needs a part-time student without any parents. My two crappy jobs are just barely getting us by. I'll probably drop out of school this year to get a full-time job for once. I'd love to see the look on his face when I tell him we can finally afford _a car, a real house, his college tuition_...I take another look at his face, noticing the way his cheekbones show more than they should. _Food_, I add to the list. I feel worthless.

His laugh suddenly breaks the silence, and I glance up to see what could possibly be funny. He points out two squirrels fighting over territory, bickering loudly back and forth. I laugh despite my mood. It _is_funny, actually; Ichigo and I used to think of the same things at the same time, but as I'm thinking of how we're going to starve to death, he's laughing at squirrels.

We stand at our bus stop until the bus arrives, late as usual, then take our seat in the back. One day I decided to just show up later than usual, since the bus came late every day. It figures that that was the only day it arrived on time... We both had to walk ten miles and were late to school. Ichigo was sore the next day; we think he had torn a ligament walking up the steep hills to school. I promised I'd never put him through that again; I knew it was my fault.

We take our usual seat in the back, and the noise of the school crowd drowns out our whispers.

"Hichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you stressing over money again? I told you, you don't have to worry about it. We're really doing fine, at least I am. I'm sure we-"

At this point, I tune him out. Sometimes he goes on these rants- attempting to comfort me with the happy lies he makes up in his head. Maybe they aren't lies to him, maybe he really feels this way, but I know better.

"Hichi?" He hisses, dragging me out of my recently-darkened mind.

"Hmm?"

His eyes peer into mine, making sure I'm paying attention. They sparkle with too much happiness for the situation we're in.

"I love you." He says quietly, suddenly laying his soft cheek against my shoulder.

My heart drops painfully in my chest.

_**Ichigo POV**_

The usually calming low roar of the hallways in the morning is no comfort today. Hichi is stressing again. One of my hands rests on his tense arm as he walks half a step ahead of me, always in the lead. He grudgingly drags me to our lockers.

He's completely distracted while he drags his textbooks out of his locker and drops them carelessly in his bag. I stare at my shoes, trying to think about how I can fix the problem this time. I always feel disgustingly helpless when he's like this. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have a need to sulk.

I suddenly notice that he isn't banging his books around anymore. I glance up to see his eyes directed across the hall to a group of football guys he never talks to.

"-new girl? What's she like?"

"I heard she's rich. She's got a house up in Ascott for God's sake..."

"Ha, who cares about the money? Shes got one hell of a body..."

"Easy for you to say, your parents have enough money to buy the city. I heard she hands out cash like its nothing."

"You're an idiot."

"You know what...?"

So, there's a new girl. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the regular gossip that hangs around those groups. So if it's nothing, why is Hichi so tense all of a sudden? He slams his locker door just as the warning bell rings, and grabs my arm as he walks past, pulling me behind him again.

"Hichi?" I ask as he pulls me through the door to our math class.

"Just be quiet and pay attention." he orders as we take our seats.

I stare at my lap for lack of a better place to hide my confusion. The sound of the bell is lost through my clouded head. The teacher begins to talk and I consider letting my mind wander where it wants to, but I can't find it in me to disobey him; there are too many childhood fears linked to disobeying him that my mind won't reject.

I sit up and pay strict attention; just like he asked.

_**Hichigo POV**_

My eyes trail over her; she isn't as great as they said she was. Then again, I'm not really the type to drool over anyone. Her eyes meet mine and flick away just as quickly. I turn and scoff; she's not the typical rich kid if she doesn't have an ego to match her house. People are already inviting her into their groups; by the end of the week she won't bother to dirty her vision by looking this way.

Then I understand... of _course_ her icy eyes are flicking over here every time she thinks I'm not looking. We're The Twins; the main attraction when there isn't someone new to gawk at. She must have heard all about us by now.

I glance over at Ichi; he looks startled at my expression. I shake my head at him before he can ask, because I know he will. _This isn't going to work unless I can find a way to get away from him for a while. Can I get her schedule somehow? _My thoughts seem to race wildly through my head, but the bell rings in no time at all and suddenly I'm walking Ichi to his next class, just like always.

"You better hurry," he warns, dragging me out of my plans. "The first bell just rang, and you don't want to be late again..."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. Just make sure you're paying attention in class, and ask questions if you don't understand. I know you're shy, but this is your hardest class, and you need to make sure-"

He interrupts my lecture with a tight hug, and his warm body against mine soothes my racing heart. I bury my face in his soft orange hair and my worries are all but forgotten.

"Bye, Hichi." He says softly as he walks into his classroom.

The bell rings seconds after I begin sprinting to my class.

_

"Hichigo, how nice of you to join us" Spat my English teacher as I took my seat in class. "I've taken the pleasure of assigning your partner for you." He said with a smile, gesturing across the room to a newly-familiar face.

Well, it looked like I was going to get to talk to her sooner than I thought...

_

_**Ichigo POV**_

Once again, I couldn't help but do what he told me. It was a natural reaction now, though I couldn't help that my mind wandered to him a few times. He had never acted this way before. I picked up my heavy bookbag off my desk and walked into the hall with the rest of the crowd. I'd have to ask him about it... he always waited for me around the corner, so I took a deep breath before I rounded it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My heart actually skipped a nervous beat.

Of course he was there, just like always. But this time he was with someone. It was her, the new girl, right? She had her hands up against his chest, smiling a wicked grin that couldn't mean anything good. What was worse, he was smiling too; whispering in her ear, hands around her waist...

What was this?

His mouth opened to whisper something else, but her lips caught his in a disgusting smother.

I didn't realize that his name coming out in a strangled cry was from me until a few seconds later.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't push away from her at all.

"Ichigo," He said slowly, using my full name for once. The girl's acid glare bore onto my face without mercy while he spoke. "you can take the bus home by yourself today, can't you? Amber and I want to go somewhere tonight."

I had absolutely no control over my lips when they agreed. It was just instinct now, doing what he told me to do.

My legs were numb during my walk home from the bus stop. His absence was quantifiable. I could feel that something was missing, and it wasn't just the fact that someone wasn't walking beside me.

How could this happen? He only loved me. No one else. He was only supposed to love me... He wasn't allowed to touch anyone else like that, that was against the rules, right?

I couldn't grasp it... Was I not enough for him? Did he want something more? Before I knew it, it was dark and I was laying on my bed, _our_ bed, and there was nothing to stare at but the ceiling. I heard the front door creak open and finally glanced at the clock.

_2:18am_, it screamed at me in it's angry red numbers. _Enough time to do things he's only supposed to do with you_, it taunted.

I moved over to my part of the bed, on my side so there was enough room for him, and pretended I was asleep.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichigo POV**_

I had lain there in my false slumber for too long, and my heart was too tired and hurt to resist anymore. I turned over to face him, only to see his eyes wide open and looking back at me. We only stared at each other at first, but I couldn't help myself anymore. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face in his cool chest. The sobs emerging from my throat didn't even shame me as much as they should have.

His arms cradled me too, and I heard him whisper the only sweet words I wanted to hear.

"I love you."

_You love me? Then how could you do this? Surely you understand how I feel...You've understood every thought and feeling I've ever had._ I thought. I might have even said it out loud, but the hysterics emerging from my lips choked off any coherence that I might have whispered out.

He held me tighter, and his lips against my face eventually soothed me to the point where I could breathe. I kissed him back fiercely and with all of the hurt and jealousy that coursed through me. He didn't seem surprised at my sudden change of behavior, further proving that he knew exactly how I felt.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally managed to whisper.

He was stubbornly trying to hide something deep inside his eyes, and was succeeding. He looked away from me almost immediately after I asked him.

I roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"_Why_ are you doing this?" I asked again, hysterics leaking back up.

A pulling at the front of my pants distracted me enough to look down.

_Mistake..._ I thought as soon as I did.

I glanced back up at his face, which was curved up in an soft and deceivingly-sweet half smile now. My eyes widened.

_What was I just saying?_ My clouded better judgment struggled to stay afloat.

"Hichi..." I whispered, eyes unintentionally half-lidded.

"Hmm?" He questioned, smile still pulling at his lips.

"I was saying someth...agh!" I was interrupted by his tongue brushing against my neck.

"You were?" He asked, traveling down my chest and settling for a section of sensitive skin just under my belly button.

"I...was?" My voice wouldn't come easily now, and my thoughts were smothered before they could attempt to become actions.

I don't remember when I completely gave in, but it must've been sometime close to when the convulsing, electric-charged pleasure made me lose hope of any logical movement away from him. He had a way of always getting what he wanted...and I had a way of making those wants become mine too. That's why we were so perfect for each other.

Neither of us had caught our breath yet, but I was done being away from him; even if it _was_ only a few inches. A laugh broke through his panting when I crawled next to him and took my normal place with his arms wrapped around me. I sighed happily and was glad he knew me well enough to be able to distract me so well. I was done being miserable for the night...

My wishes weren't important to my unconscious mind, however. My dreams haunted me, regardless of how safe I felt at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hichigo POV_

This was becoming more difficult than I'd thought it would be...

I nervously tapped my fingers on the desk, pretending to listen to the lecture my English teacher was mumbling out.

The girl's sky-blue eyes kept tenaciously flicking to my face, thinking I didn't notice. I tried my best to ignore her, but I found myself imagining the feeling of gripping those perfect blonde curls and bashing her skull against the desk every time she looked at me.

_Deal with it,_ I tried to convince myself.

Suddenly, the teacher's voice stopped droning and everyone began talking again.

I turned unwillingly to face her and gave her my most innocent smile.

"I'll get the poster." I said, trying to hide my revulsion behind my fake grin.

I felt her eyes on me as I stood and crossed the room, and something that had never happened before shocked me.

As I stood, every head in the room turned to face me; the roar of conversation had transformed into a hushed whisper in a matter of seconds.

Flushed, I returned to my seat and slid our unfinished project across the desk to her.

She smiled. "Where were we?"

I refused to look up from my desk, sure I was still blushing a deep red. "Definition of antagonist..." I mumbled, cracking open one of the bulky class dictionaries and hiding behind it.

So now _I_ was the subject of gossip. They all probably knew I was up to something; they'd never seen me talk to anyone but Ichigo, and now I was all over her? A startling pang struck my heart at the thought of his name; I hated lying to him, but he didn't need to think that he couldn't trust his brother. What I was doing was wrong, and he didn't need to know that.

"I was thinking I should have a party this weekend." She mused while I worked. "I still haven't gotten to know everyone, and I think it would be great to spend some time together where people can see us."

That's exactly what she wanted; people to see us. She wanted to flaunt what she had in people's faces, and did it quite often, I'd learned. No one had ever before captured the attention of one of the Kurosaki twins, and she wanted to show her rare prize to everyone she could.

"That sounds great." I agreed, pretending to be engrossed in writing down definitions.

"Of course you should bring your brother." She added.

The colored pencil in my hand almost broke in half.

"Well, he'll have a lot of homework. He's got AP classes, and they don't take it easy on him..." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Oh, don't be a fun-sucker." She teased, placing a manicured hand on my arm and staring into my eyes; subtly making it clear that it was an order. "Everyone deserves a break once in a while."

I tried not to remember the look on his face when he caught us in the hallway; I knew it had hurt him, and I was prepared to never let him see us like that again. But at this party she'd be showing off more than usual. Take away a few school rules and you have a roomful of crazy, rabid, hormone-charged teenagers on your hands.

But I was only afraid of one.

"I don't have anything good to wear." I realized thankfully. "Niether does he."

I was foolish to have thought that would stop her.

She pulled out a shiny Am-Ex and waved it in front of my face before sliding it in my pocket and kissing my cheek.

_Well, at least some good might come from this..._ I thought, rubbing the strawberry-scented lipgloss off my face.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ichigo POV)

"Well?" I heard his muffled voice from behind the door of the stupid dressing room. Stupid wasn't the right word. It was awesome, I had to admit it, as big as our bedroom but with better furniture, a mirror covering an entire wall. But it made me ridiculously uncomfortable.

Of course he wasn't behind the door because I didn't want him to see me changing, I would've laughed at that. But Hichi was always one to keep up appearances and try not to freak people out, and this place was crawling with eager-to-help employees that touched your shoulder and called you 'dear'. I shivered a little at the thought.

"I think these fit." I replied loudly, hating the thick barrier between us. I turned away from my dissatisfied reflection before cracking the door an inch and peeking out. It was the first time out of seven that the coast was clear; no smiling, makeup-caked faces craning their necks around the corner to see if I needed a different size, a better color, or a place to shove the money they didn't know I didn't have. I leaped at the opportunity, grabbing him roughly by the collar and dragging him inside.

He smiled gently at my sigh of relief and stood behind me, turning me to face the mirror and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think you're right about these." he agreed softly, hooking a finger in the waist of the skintight skinny jeans I had squeezed into. My eyes closed involuntarily and I repressed a shudder as his hot breath tickled my ear. His fire-coated tongue had just brushed my neck when a bubbly rap at the door made us both jump like we'd been electrocuted.

_One of the crack-fueled clowns begging for cash again, no doubt. _

"You need anything in there, honey?" chirped the sing-songy voice.

He laughed quietly in my ear before turning to open the door.

_Whaddya know? I was right._

"No, actually I think we're done. You don't mind bringing these to the counter do you?" He asked, giving her that stupid persuasive smile that got him almost anything he wanted.

"Of course not!" She practically squealed, not able to control the hysterical giggle that had just spurted from her lipstick-smeared mouth.

He threw a lopsided grin over his shoulder and I had a hard time not having the same reaction.

I followed him to the register, feeling probably at least six pairs of eyes on us. _That _I was used to; staring I could handle, but the shiny credit card he'd been pulling out lately I wasn't as comfortable with. Our cupboards had recently filled up with food, and it looked like our closets were about to be stuffed too. Of course I wondered where the money was coming from. He hadn't said anything about a raise from work or a lottery win... and a new light had mysteriously started growing in his eyes. He looked...relieved. I knew it had something to do with that disgusting snob, and it made me sick to my stomach.

_She can make you happy but I can't?_

He looked up the moment it crossed my mind, and I thought for a second that he could hear me, but his triumphant grin proved me wrong. A small smile curved my lips, but I didn't feel happy at all.

I hated thinking like a jealousy-stricken uke; I had the urge to punch myself in the face for even brooding like that.

The ride home was the same; I kept quiet and Hichi kept his happy mood all to himself.

"Hey, I love this song!" He informed the taxi driver, elbowing me in the side. "Turn it up!"

The driver looked at him like he wasn't sure this disturbed albino should be allowed in public. So I wasn't alone. His bubbly happiness had overstepped the line between normal and legally high. The volume grew anyway.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me..." The 70's song made me raise an eyebrow. Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody continued to belt from the car's crappy speakers and Hichi's mouth all the way home. And guess what? The radio station apparently had nothing else to play, because it started playing again. Hichi didn't mind at all. I did. I actually felt better as I saw our school come into sight, and could have jumped for joy when we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment.

Hichi payed the driver and we lugged our bags inside. It was even quieter than usual after the busy mall and noisy car, but Hichi's never-failing glee hadn't left just yet.

"Guess what Ichi?" he asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me against him. My questioning expression must have been enough for him, because he answered me without delay. "We're going to a party!"

My stomach heaved at the large possibility of seeing her again, and he seemed to notice; his expression fell by half a centimeter. He looked out the window thoughtfully and started talking, a slow smile lighting his face.

"Guess we're gonna hafta take a shower then, huh?" He sighed in mock disappointment. "Damn."

I buried my face in his shoulder, hiding my grin. That wasn't fair; I wasn't done sulking yet. I felt his chest shake with his laugh and I couldn't help laughing a little too as he pulled me toward the bathroom.

Hot water works wonders. Sure, Hichi's hot, wet body pressed against mine might've helped a little too, but either way, by the time we'd drained our rickety water heater I was a happy camper.

"Hichi?" I asked reluctantly through the towel he was running through my spiky wet hair.

"Hmm." He muttered.

"Do we have to go?" I pushed the towel down so I could look at him with the full force of my eyes.

"Yeah Ichi. Sorry"

He wouldn't look at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ichigo POV)**

I refused to even look at the house as we pulled into the circle drive; I sure as hell wasn't going to gawk at _anything _that belonged to _her_ while we were here. A harsh pulsing was rocking the house's frame, and as we were led closer to the source, I recognized it as rap music. My face contorted in disgust, but I didn't turn and run out the door like I wanted to. I was just glad Hichi wanted me here.

The doors opened at length and the 'music' blasted past our faces, unobstructed. Hichi took a deep breath and began pushing us through the mass of already-sweaty and jumping bodies toward the opposite wall.

There she was, wearing a red dress so tight she might as well not have worn it. Red's the color the average whore wears, right? Anyway, she was talking to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the star of our own football team and one of Hichi's teammates. He usually gave me the creeps, but lately 'Amber' seemed even more repulsive. Now that I thought about it, they'd make the perfect couple.

_Good. Take him and stay the fuck away from Hichi._ I thought as scathingly as I was able.

She didn't seem to get the message.

"Oh yey, Hichi's here!" She squealed, obviously already a bit drunk.

I ripped my eyes away while she closed the distance between their bodies, deciding that even Grimmjow's creepy grin was better to look at. I changed my mind when I realized that the leer on his face was directed at me, but they'd already disappeared into the crowd.

_Dammit._

Now I was stuck against a wall, facing Grimmjow, feeling (and probably looking like) a cornered puppy who had just pissed all over the floor.

"Oi, strawberry." His sneer had gone feral and his eyes lit up like I was staring at two pits of hell's scorching flames. "How about a drink?" His gravelly voice had dropped a few octaves, and I realized it wasn't _like _I was staring into the face of hell at all. I _was._

"Lemme think on that." I replied softly, liking very much that the tone of my voice didn't betray my fear, and not-so-much liking my particular choice of words.

I brushed past him and wound my way through the safety of the mass of writhing teenage sex hormones. It almost felt good to be surrounded by people who didn't make me cower in fear with one passing glance.

I admit I was running from him, but I certainly wasn't _looking_ for _them_.

Contrary to my motives, there they were, right in the middle, sucking face like they needed each other for air. The filthy slut was grinding against him like a cat in heat. And me? I wasn't going to cry like a hurt kitten left out in the rain anymore. I was murderously raging. And more jealous than anything, though I wouldn't admit it then, even under torture. I wanted blood, screams. My fists trembled and I ground my teeth to keep from lunging at her.

So I didn't even flinch when a blur of blue slipped into my periphery. Resolve lit up in front of me, clear as crystal. I hooked two still-stiff fingers in the waist of his designer jeans and pulled him flush with me; I could feel heat radiate off him like a furnace I whispered in his ear.

"What about that drink, Grimmjow?"

I wasn't surprised that he had some waiting, but whether for himself or me, I scoffed at the icy drink now in my hand.

"What? You have a problem with strawberries?" He grinned, knowing I got the joke.

"No, no. But you go ahead and get called a fruit." I replied, turning the tables. I leaned over the bar counter. "Two shots of crown and a bloody massacre."

His face was priceless as I downed the shots with as straight a face as I could manage, and I strutted back to the floor with my massacre, walking backwards and beckoning him with my eyes.

He obviously had no problem at all chugging his down, and, seeing that I didn't start weak on the drinks, he'd gotten us both something that I'd never heard of. But actually, minus a few beers with Hichi's permission, I'd never had alcohol before. A Bloody Massacre was something I'd heard about from our Uncle, who I hadn't seen in years.

But even so, this was obviously quite a bit stronger than my other drink. Every time it touched my lips, Grimmjow became more and more irresistible, which was dangerous the way he was grinding our bodies together. His fiery breath fanned my face, and the next thing I knew, his devilish tongue was wringing sounds out of me that no dignified man should ever utter in public.

I didn't care. Was it alcohol or sheer mental relief? I couldn't say.

"Ey, Strawberry..."

I giggled at the pet name. I'd always hated it before, but now it seemed hilarious. He smirked and continued.

"Let's get a room, ne?"

I agreed _much _too easily; I guess at that point I was too ridiculously intoxicated to realize what "get a room" meant, so, just as bouncy as before, I followed him up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom at the end of the hall. I was glad there was such a nice bed there just for me, but Grimmjow had other plans.

"Here, hold this." He handed me his lime-colored drink just as I had sat against the headboard. I peered into the strangely-tinted liquid, intrigued.

"Absinthe was a popular drink in France during the late 1800's, most prestigiously used by writers and artists due to the supposed 'artistic inspiration' it gave them. Actually it was just the hallucinations that the particular combination of herbs caused." I spouted the useless information my brain was chock-full of.

The sound of cloth hitting the floor was strange, but I continued.

"It was characterized by its strange green color, and most commonly referred to as The Green-"

I paused, mouth hanging open at the now-shirtless Grimmjow presented to me in all his muscular glory.

"Fairy..." I finished, noticing that the words I had just spoken seemed meshed together in my head and realizing that they probably sounded that way out loud too.

I nearly dropped the glass when I grasped that Grimmjow was suddenly hovering over me; straddling my hips but not still not touching me anywhere. He pressed the half-empty glass to my lips and sneered.

"Drink up, Einstein. 'Overly Informative History Nerd' isn't workin' for me."

I swear my heart skipped a beat after seeing the lusty look on his face, and I took a swig as he said before forcing myself to set it down. A cloudier mind would _not _be good in this situation. I was already in deep shit.

I winced as his hot hand met skin, snaking its way up my t-shirt. That was when I realized I really didn't have any control over what was happening. He pulled my shirt over my head, and before I knew it, I was laying beneath him in nothing but my boxers.

I found myself leaning and arching into every light touch he permitted me.

The damn bastard was taking his own sweet time and it pissed me the hell off; he seemed to notice, and only smiled down at me with those sexy, condescending baby blues.

"God, Grimmjow." I mentally punched myself for the whiny voice it came in. "Hurry. _Please_." I whispered, shifting uncomfortably underneath him.

Damn that smile; it grew even bigger, and I found myself wondering if I should have said anything at all.

"Faster, huh?" His eyes burned my face as his fingertips trailed down my torso agonizingly slow. "I don't usually like to rush things..." _Down, down..._ "But I guess we're pressed for time, aren't we?" _So close, so very close...Oh God._ "After all-" He paused under the waist of my boxers, taking in the expression I no longer had any control over. "It's only a matter of time before that dickhead brother of yours bursts through the door to save you, eh?"

And there the anger was, the burning jealousy rising like bile in my throat at the simple thought of him.

How quickly the gears change.

I rose my hips, grinding our bodies together and earning a hiss from him at the forced friction of our arousals. If he wasn't going to speed things up, I sure as _hell_ wasn't going to lay there like a limp noodle.

I quickly took advantage of his surprise, slipping out from under him and climbing on top when he flipped over to face me, obviously and understandably a bit concerned. It was my turn to grin.

"Re-Relax...Id-ont havit tinme t-to be se-se-seme. Bastardfuckingshit!" I cursed, never having had trouble with words before.

He'd gotten over his surprise in record time, not feeling as intimidated as I made my position clear _and_ expressed my incapability to form a coherent phrase all in one swing. He suddenly gripped the front of my boxers, forcing me to strangle a moan back down my throat.

_I did_ **not** _just buck into his hand. I did_ **not** _just buck into his hand..._

His smirk told me otherwise.

"Checkmate, Strawberry."

"F-fuck you!" I retorted, feeling scarlet stain my cheeks. I pushed those rough, experienced hands away, but they simply landed on my hips, gripping me tight enough to anchor me to the spot.

"Mmm, just what I was thinking, Ichi." And in one slick move, my boxers were around my ankles. For some reason it was actually a big relief to have them gone. I drunkenly kicked them to the floor and fake-yawned, feeling playful now.

"So, what was that about hurrying up? I'm falling asleep he- Holy Shit!" I bit my lip hard enough to taste blood, and felt the ridiculous strength of his arms pinning my hips to the bed.

The first-time sensation of someone laughing around my dick scared me a little...Woah, this wasn't how it happened, was it?

His lips slid all the way over me and I shuddered at the heat.

"Jesus, kid." I jumped. I hadn't realized he had stopped. "Would it kill ya to relax? You're tensed up like I'm about to bite." There was his devilish grin again, and his tongue sliding over me...

Oh _God_.

I didn't even attempt to stop my moan this time.

"Grimmjow..."

And the door creaked open, Hichi being pushed in my some blonde-headed blur. He didn't look like he was coming to save me, he looked like _he _was about to get laid. I was too drunk and sex-drugged to do anything but stare, and Grimmjow hadn't even heard them come in. Then Hichi saw us.

He didn't do much more than me at first, then I saw an unfamiliar rage pass over his features. He gripped Grimmjow by the shoulders and pulled, causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

He gagged once before looking at my brother with the most furious look I'd ever seen on _anyone._ He was going to kill him, I was sure of it. And I didn't care.

"What did you do to him, Jeagerjaques? What the fuck did you drug him with?"

Grimmjow laughed.

"You think I'd have to drug him to fuck me? I'm insulted!" He mocked.

Hichi paused for a moment, staring at Grimmjow with narrowed eyes, unable to see how I could possibly allow something like this under such a weak influence as alcohol. His mind's workings were obvious to me. First, he'd consider Grimmjow was lying, but regardless of what else he came up with, the conclusion would be that I was too weak and defenseless to put up a fight either way.

Dammit, I wasn't a fucking princess that needed to be rescued. And if he was going to mess around with that whore, I wasn't going to be the lonely housewife waiting for her cheating husband to get home from his date.

"Hichie, getta fuckoutt." Oh shit, I was slurring again. Hichi nodded slowly, as if this explained everything. He grabbed my pants off the floor and held them out.

"Put them on." He ordered.

Under normal circumstances, that voice meant I was going to be sorry if I didn't do what he said. And I would be, there wasn't a doubt in my mind, but I was proving a point here, dammit!

"I said. Get. The Fuck. Out. Hichi." I paused between each, making sure my words were perfectly clear.

He wasn't convinced. Nor was he leaving me in the same room alone with Grimmjow again. _Ever _again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I felt a lump in my throat at his rising voice. "If you do not put these on RIGHT. NOW..." He left his threat open-ended, which might be a good sign to some people, but I knew I was in for it.

I only stared at him.

He sighed, a frustrated, stressed sound that I'd gotten used to over the past few years. It was back.

He gripped me by the pressure point in my shoulder and pulled me out the door, beginning to pull my jeans back on the first leg.

_What a great way to look like a total bitch in front of the guy who was about to suck you off. _I thought silently. But when I looked back at Grimmjow, he was smiling and waving his pinkie and thumb back and forth at me.

"Call me." He mouthed.

I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hichigo POV)

I kicked the door to our apartment closed and threw him on our dusty, second-hand couch. He landed with a huff, woken from sleep, and giggled.

"Ooh, Hichi," He threw his head back and moaned, a sound that always made my dick twitch a tiny bit, regardless of how pissed I was.

And I was _pissed._

He cracked an eye open and threw me a sideways glance. "So you want it rough tonight?"

Despite the torture he was dealing my body, my face didn't move an inch.

"Pants. Off." I held my hand out and he grinned, obviously thinking he was right.

Was _he_ in for an unpleasant surprise.

He did as he was told, saving time and handing me his shirt too when I started looking around the room, confused.

"Ichi," He didn't respond, but was grinning wildly and staring off into space.

"Ichigo!" He jumped, looking up at me wide-eyed and alarmed. I'd scared him.

"Where are your boxers?"

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your. Underwear." I grit out slowly, losing patience.

"I know, Dickhead, I'm thinking!" He rolled his eyes and shifted away from me.

I gripped him by the chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't you ever call me that. Understand? Ever."

He shook his head out of my grasp, staring at my hand like it was something disgusting, revolting.

"You aren't the boss of me! You're always ordering me around like I belong to you!" He yelled, quickly taking the defensive and standing up to get on the same level and wobbling a bit as he did.

All I could see was Grimmjow's taunting face back in that sickening room, and I knew he'd put this attitude in Ichi's head. I watched him stumble, naked and drunk, to our room, and I followed a few moments behind to see what he was up to. He'd put on a pair of my pajama pants and was storming out before I stopped him, sidestepping and blocking him from the door.

"Where are you going?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, expecting he'd be blowing up in my face shortly.

"None of your business. Move."

But he didn't need to tell me. I knew he'd go straight to Grimmjow, just like he'd always gone straight to me when something upset him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Ichi. You're drunk."

"I said move!"

He wasn't even hearing me anymore, so I gripped his bare shoulders and pulled him back inside our room, forcing him to lay down with me. I'd always been stronger, and thank God I'd only had a few drinks myself, or we might have been evenly matched.

How convenient that he'd already dressed for bed.

I managed to at least kick my shoes off through his thrashing, and within twenty minutes he'd used up all his energy and had fallen limp against my vice-like grip. Finally, he began snoring.

A sigh escaped me; I felt more like a parent than a brother tonight.

I tiptoed out of the room, getting one last look at his sleeping face before closing the door as silently as possible and plopping down on the couch.

Well, I didn't get a change to give him his punishment tonight, but I'd worry about it in the morning. He'd get what was coming to him soon enough.

(Ichigo POV) 

Pain was irritating me.

_Aghh._

Like a needle jabbing on the edge of my conscious mind.

I wanted so badly to just go back to sleep, but something was causing me extreme discomfort.

True, it was unnaturally cold next to Hichi that morning.

Yeah, I was stuck with an unusually bad case of morning wood.

Mhmm, my head hurt like someone had bashed it against a concrete surface indefinitely.

But, worse than anything, I had this ungodly itch on my face that I just could _not_ scratch.

Was Hichi laying on my arms? It seemed unlikely.

I reluctantly cracked an eye open and instantly regretted it.

"Good morning, Ichi!" He said with entirely too much innocence for it to be a good thing. His smile told me the same thing.

Why was he holding me bridal-style in the middle of our front doorway? And...my hands were tied behind my back.

_Bad sign._

"Ready to apologize?" His voice dropped lower and I found it hard to swallow back the lump in my throat.

I nodded. Okay, something had definitely happened. I couldn't quite remember what it was yet, but it would come to me, right?

I decided to at least attempt to sucker my way out.

"I'm sorry."

I was an idiot to even think it would work.

"For what?" The smile was still plastered there and he cocked his head quizzically.

"I don't...everything Hichi! I'm so sorry!" I tried to kiss him, but he leaned back in avoidance.

"Well, lets start slow. Promise me you'll never talk to, look at, or allow yourself to be in the same room as _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _ever again, and you can come out of timeout, okay?" His smile twitched sarcastically and he dumped me on the cold floor our apartment hallway before shutting the door.

I heard the lock click and everything hit me like a brick.

_Grimmjow. _

_Oh God, last night...and _Hichi_! The bastard, he was going in that room to do the very same thing with that bitch, and he's doing this to me?_

Well, tied hands or not, I could still walk. And I was going straight to my neighbor's to call Grimmjow so he could come pick me-

_Oh shit. What am I wearing?_

I really hoped this was a bad hangover dream, because I was stuck there in the cold hallway, tied up, hung over, flaunting a stiffie, and wearing nothing but the ridiculous red, sequined thong I swore to Hichi that I'd _never_ wear, _regardless _of how much he begged.

And fifteen other apartment doors lined this hallway, none of them vacant.

I scrambled over to the door, putting one cheek against the cold metal as I struggled to hear something.

First the hum of our cheap TV turning on, then the clang of the pots under the sink.

The jackass was making breakfast!

My stomach groaned and I slid against the wall.

Dammit. I was going to hate myself for this.

"Hichi?" I hissed. No answer.

"Hichi!" I said, loud enough for someone in the next apartment to stick their head out. To my great relief, they didn't.

"Yeah? Who is it?" He mocked.

"Hichi, I'm really sorry about last night..."

"And...?"

"And please let me in before someone sees me," I hissed against the door, feeling panic set in.

"Don't bother me again until you're ready to tell me what I asked for. I'm tryin' ta eat."

I could hear him laughing as he walked back into the kitchen, and the smell wafted under the door.

French Crepes.

I whimpered quietly at the realization that I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, but I sure as _hell _wasn't going to give up my only foothold until he promised he'd stay away from his precious _Amber._

"Hichi? Hichi," My hoarse voice echoed through the hall.

"What?" He yelled, not bothering to move from the kitchen this time.

"I'll promise you anything you want," I offered.

"I'm listening."

"As long as _you _promise to stay away from her."

No answer.

"Hichi, I can't stand it, seeing you with her. It drives me insane! I want her dead!"

"This isn't a negotiation. Either you promise what I asked or I don't let you in. It's that simple."

"Fine!" I screamed. "Then I'm calling Grimmjow! He'll come get me, and we'll kiss and hump like you and that ugly whore do! If you're allowed to be happy, then so am I Hichi!"

I kicked the wall as hard as I could as that first stupid tear slid down my cheek, and began walking to Ulquiorra's door. He'd be surprised at my outfit, but I knew I could make him let me use his phone.

To my surprise, the door flew open and I was pulled back inside before I could take three steps.

"Can't do it," I heard him whisper to himself as he pulled me against him. "Promise me." He ordered, shaking my shoulders roughly. "Do it. I want to hear you say you'll never even look at him."

I shook my head, hiding my face in his shoulder. "Not until you promise me."

Those damn sissy tears wouldn't stop pouring down my face, and I couldn't even wipe them away.

"Ichi, trust me! Please! I'm not doing this to make _me _happy; I'm doing it for you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, keep up the good work."

"Dammit! I...I can't tell you or she'll know! Bear with me for another week. One week. You can do that, can't you?"

"Sure. I'll just be at Grimmjow's for a week."

He could see I wasn't going to budge, and a frightening expression passed over his features before I was on the floor, him on top of me, knee digging into my back.

"Last chance," he mumbled, taking something out of his back pocket.

"This isn't fair!" I writhed beneath him, knowing I wouldn't get free until he allowed it.

"Last chance," he repeated.

"Fuck you." I spat. "Fuck you, Hichi!"

I don't think he really minded gagging me and tying me to the radiator; he'd always sorta been into that kind of thing.

"Later." He ran the tip of his tongue from chin to temple, making my eyes droop. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ichi POV)**

Fuck it.

If he wasn't budging, neither was I.

I'd been sitting on my aching ass for a whopping 19 hours and I knew he wasn't letting up any time soon. This wasn't funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with, but now I was really pissed.

I'd worked free of his flimsy tie job; it was a little sad. This was the only time bondage actually mattered and Hichi had fucked up. Now I just needed an opportunity (I couldn't very well make a run for it now; he'd just catch me and really make sure I didn't get loose). I just couldn't believe that stupid bastard thought I belonged to him. He'd see. I'd show him.

Just then, our door buzzer rang. It was like fate wanted it to happen.

A little late there, fate.

It was a package, addressed to Hichi, wonderful. Our apartment was cheap enough you had to run downstairs and open the door for anyone that wanted to come in. If it had been any other day, I would've bitched and moaned about it.

His teasing eyes took one last look at my hateful expression before shutting the door behind him, and I got to work. I slipped my sore arms through the bars and pulled the wet cloth away from my chapped lips. I knew I had to hurry or he'd catch me and really make sure I didn't get loose, and that sent my heart racing as I yanked up a pair of clean jeans. I grabbed a wad of cash off our dresser and zipped a hoodie over my bare chest, shoving the dough in my pocket. In record time, I was out the door.

I was one damn lucky bastard that our building was set up the way it was. I could just take the long way to the stairs once he came up, and I'd miss him completely. I debated with myself for a minute before grinning like a devil and locking the door behind me. The landlady had an extra key, so he wouldn't be completely locked out, but it might buy me some time. I hoped to God he thought I was still in there.

I waited until I heard his footsteps pass before bolting down the stairs. It was raining like a bitch outside, but lucky as I was that day, I hailed a cab almost instantly.

"Where to, kid?" The cabbie grunted, popping his gum irritatingly. I'd been staring off into space. It was a good question, anyway. Where the hell was I going?

"Hampshire Park, please." I blurted. He looked at me like a madman in his rearview mirror, but tapped the meter and started driving anyway.

Hampshire Park? Who goes to Hampshire park in the middle of a monsoon? I could see it all in that brief glance, but it didn't bother me.

The rain felt good. I would've walked there, but I was afraid he'd catch up to me. I knew he could run faster and wasn't in the mood to test it anyway. I just sat on a bench, letting the rain soak all the way through my clothes until they stuck to my body like glue and weighed me down. It wasn't uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure how long I'd been letting my head loll behind me when I heard a frighteningly familiar voice in front of me.

"Now what's a pretty lil' thing like you doin' out in tha pourin' rain, Krsaki?"

I immediately sat up, getting out of the vulnerable, throat-exposed position I was in, and kept my eyes fully on him, sensing the danger in his predatory smile. A better question would be what he was doing out in the middle of Hampshire park in the pelting rain. Probably drugs. I wouldn't doubt it.

"Nnoitra," I nodded, not giving a fuck if he didn't care about proper greetings, "I was just enjoying the weather. How about you?"

He raised an eyebrow, smile dissolving into an unsettling smirk.

"Ya sure are a strange one, Krsaki," he paused, looking me over, then glancing away nonchalantly. "I was just on my way to Grimmjow's house," a peek at my expression, "his sister owes me a few drinks, so I'll just be hangin' with her, but I know Grimm-" and his phone rang, some weird rap song I'd never heard of ruining the sound of the rain. I'd never realized the entirety of his unpleasantness until now.

"Sup?" he answered rudely, "Yeah, I was just- No, twice as much. Yeah. Well, I ran into Ichigo here, so I thought I'd stop and chat for a bit. Mhmm, Krsaki. Ya what?" He peeked over at me, obviously amused. "He wants to talk to ya." He clarified.

"Who?" Stupid question. I knew the answer, it was just an impulse.

"Grimmjow," he answered anyway.

I began to back away, shaking my head. "I'd better get going..."

"Aww, no reason to be rude, cupcake."

But I'd already left, practically running out the front gate and choosing a sidewalk at random. The rain didn't feel good anymore; I was cold and dripping wet and my clothes were rubbing harshly against my skin with every step.

I didn't want to talk to him, so I didn't. I wouldn't have known what to say. I wasn't drunk with jealousy anymore; it had reduced to a low smolder in the pit of my stomach.

So what was I going to do? I should have figured it out beforehand. My stomach wasn't hurting from hunger anymore; it had been so long since I had eaten, by brain had compensated.

I continued to walk until a car horn startled me from the street. I should have kept my eyes forward and disappeared into a coffee shop or something, but I didn't. I rubbernecked and saw one of the two things I dreaded.

A smooth, silver jaguar with a blue, silver-tongued panther at the wheel. He peered at me with a raised eyebrow, rolling the window down so I had no choice but to walk up to it.

"Heard you didn't want to talk to me," he wasn't smiling, I noticed. "Get in." I could tell it wasn't a suggestion, but I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Actually, I don't think I will." I glanced up the deserted street and saw what I had previously overlooked; a tiny coffee shop hugging the street corner, about a block away. "I'll see you at school?" His face had morphed into such a violent expression that I did what I thought was the wisest idea and quickly headed up the street. I heard his car roar away behind me and I slowed to a quick walk as I approached the warmly-lit door. My heart dropped.

Closed. About an hour closed, actually. I tried to force my stomach back down my throat as I continued walking. He had sped away. He was probably already at home by now at the speed he was going, there was no reason to be nervous. I was glancing worriedly behind me when a strong pair of arms gripped my shoulders and dragged me halfway down an alley. I hoped desperately that I was getting mugged, but I wasn't that lucky. A large hand enveloped my mouth and the other had both my hands behind my back. I was pushed against the freezing stone wall like cheese against a grater, but the voice that caressed my ears was all milk and honey.

"Hello, my sweet little Berry. I hate to intrude, but would you mind rethinking what you just said to me?" He pulled me back from the wall slightly, letting my hands loose and snaking and arm around my waist. I couldn't figure out if I was trembling from cold, hunger, or fear, but I felt my whole body buck forward when his lips brushed my neck, and realized it might not be any of those.

He breathed a laugh and continued whispering into the curve of my neck and shoulder.

"See, something isn't a question unless the pitch rises at the end of the statement. And there is a large difference between a question and a command. Are you getting this, Berry?" He knocked on my skull, as if listening for an echo.

"'Get in.' is not a suggestion, and if I command you to do something, you do it, understand? Here, this one's a choice: either I fuck you here in this dirty alley, or you let me be polite and take you home for a while, then we finish what we started in my nice, clean bedroom. Which would you like?" His voice was still perfectly polite, despite his words, and he could've passed as an etiquette teacher were it not for what he was actually saying. He gripped me harder and I felt his finger begin to trace my bottom lip.

Stop it, Ichigo. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Only a freak could get off on this. This isn't a joke, he isn't playing around. This is abuse. Humiliation. Hinting at rape. I should have been kicking him in the balls and screaming for help at the top of my voice, but it was all I could do to whimper quietly as his hard body ground into mine.

"Well? What's it gonna be, fruity?"

I mustered up as much volume as I could and turned my head slightly as I answered him.

"I don't like my options."

My face was instantly ground into the cement wall, and I winced slightly as the pressure met my cheekbone.

"I don't much care if you 'don't like your options'. Choose or I'll choose for you. I'm all for a dumpster fuck, sweetheart."

"Then your house. I'm too cold to fuck right now." I reasoned, wincing at the curse out in the open. I could practically hear Hichi chiding me for it, and it was a lie on top of that. His words alone had my thoughts so tangled we could be in the middle of the park on a sunny day and I wouldn't know it.

It wasn't a good feeling at all. More like being drugged by someone and not knowing how much they dosed you with. There was a tinge of high, but mostly panic.

He pulled me back by the hood and gave me a loaded glance before pointing in the opposite direction I came. There sat his car, idling silently at the other end of the alley.

"Get in."

I had no smart remark this time. I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Ichi POV)**

Grimmjow's car smelled funny.

Not bad, per se. Just funny. I wasn't sure how to describe it; naturey? Herbal? Almost smokey.

Why I was noticing this, of all things, when I was almost certainly about to get raped, I wasn't sure.

Grimmjow took out a handrolled cigarette and lit it, puffing away without rolling the windows down. My nose wrinkled and suddenly it hit me.

He was smoking a joint.

"Grimmjow, what the fuck! Put that away before a cop sees you or something!"

"Chill, Kurosaki. The windows are tinted. And it just looks like a cigarette from a distance anyway."

"If you get pulled over, I'm dead too, bastard!"

"Jesus, you're a tightass." He gave me a sideways glance and grinned. "You ever toked?"

I was horrified. "Of course not! Now get rid of that!"

"Hell no. Shit's expensive nowadays. But I'll share." He pressed it to his lips and inhaled deeply, still holding his breath as he offered it to me.

I was eye-to-eye with a burning, smoking, so very illegal stick of marijuanna and paper and paused cautiously before I saw my trembling hand reach up to take it. I swear it wasn't me; my body was moving on its own. It was like I was trapped inside myself somewhere, watching helpless while someone else controlled my actions.

Grimmjow let out a laugh, and the smoke curled against the windshield.

I copied what I had seen; held it between my fingers, inhaled, held my breath. But it wasn't as easy as it looked; I coughed harshly, handing him that disgusting temptation as quickly as I could. My throat was on fire.

"Man up, Kurosaki." Grimmjow stuck the joint between his teeth, reached in the backseat and handed me something cold. I blinked my burning eyes and gawked at what was in my hand.

"Man up? Jesus, these are for kids!"

It was a damn Ramune soda in one of those marble-bottles, strawberry flavored to boot. I used to drink them all the time... when I was seven.

"You want the burn to go away? Shut the fuck up and you can thank me once you drink it."

I fumbled with the wrapper longer than I should have had to. Things were blurring out of focus a little, and suddenly it felt like I hadn't had something to drink in a decade. I chugged the kiddy drink down, still thirsty.

"Theres more in the back." He gestured, and it took me a minute to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks."

I grabbed about three more and popped them open, chugging them one after the other. The back seat was full of them.

"Hey," I barked a laugh, "how come you only got one flavor?"

He kept his eyes on the road. He'd slowed to about 20 km/h, and we were still on the highway. I wasn't the only one affected by that damn blunt; he could barely drive.

"I really only like one flavor at a time. Right now my obsession is strawberry."

"Yeah?" My head suddenly felt too heavy for my neck to hold up. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and smiled lazily, closing my eyes. "I like vanilla."

I heard him snort at that, but I didn't retort.

"Oi, strawberry. I know my conversation's fascinating, but try to calm down a little."

"Huh?" I cracked an eye open; Grimmjow's voice was on the wrong side of me now.

He opened my door for me, and I realized we must have arrived at his house. Had I fallen asleep?

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing my eyes.

I got out and was a bit disoriented.

I knew this place! I smiled lazily again, my head bobbing a bit as I righted myself.

We were at my apartment complex.

Home! Good old, familiar home. Maybe I wasn't getting raped after all.

Oh no. Wait.

That's where Hichi lives.

Hichi won't like this.

I'm in trouble.

"Wha-?"

Grimmjow had the most horribly polite expression on his face.

"You know, it'd be really nice to have some fun with ya; maybe some time when we're both semi-conscious and you have some fight in ya." His eyes drooped a bit, then he straightened up. "Plus, it was too easy this time. I like a challenge. It'll be more fun to see what whitey does when I hand deliver you after he's been stressing over it for a few hours, yeah? Last time was just too hilarious." He snickered, throwing a hand over his face, poorly covering his shit-eating grin. He was high out of his mind too.

I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. My head felt fuzzy, and I was tugged along by my arm.

The only question that came to mind as I was drug up the stairs was, "How did you know where I live?"

"Contacts." He replied. He shrieked a laugh again and I couldn't help the goey, black dread that began to seep deep down in my gut.

"Please. Please don't do this." I didn't know what to do. I felt like a piece of wet tissue, and the steel grip around my elbow wasn't going anywhere.

He didn't seem to hear me.

I hoped we'd get lost in our small apartment building, but he seemed to know the way by heart.

I was falling over myself, but he continued to drag me and keep me semi-upright until we reached the door.

Grimmjow pounded on it three times and put his thumb over the doorscope.

At first I was relieved. No one seemed to be home.

"Who is it?" I heard his voice from the other side of the door and my heart dropped.

"Delivery." Grimmjow snorted, pulling me up by the hood again and keeping his thumb over the scope.

The door opened and Grimmjow dumped me inside the doorway. I curled up in the Goddamn fetal position and waited for all hell to break loose.

Hichi said nothing. Grimmjow pushed his way inside and sat on the couch, uninvited. He pulled out a real cigarette and stuck it between his teeth, lighting it up nonchalantly.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I heard Hichi say in a normal tone, as if he was asking how Grimmjow had been lately.

Grimmjow took a drag of his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in Hichi's general direction.

"What, don't you want to know what we've been up to? Berry-tan had his first experience with Angel Dust tonight, wouldn't you like to hear about it? To be honest, it was a bit disappointing. He fell asleep, poor thing. But his first time, nevertheless! You'd hardly be his brother if you didn't want to listen to the story."

Hichi grabbed Grimmjow by the hair for added leverage and punched him straight across the face, then again. Grimmjow's cigarette landed on the floor, Hichi pulled him to his feet and Grimmjow stumbled, just as dizzy and disoriented as me. My foggy eyes widened at the sight of blood, and I managed to crawl out of the way as Grimmjow landed on his ass where I was laying only a second ago. Hichi grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him the rest of the way out the door and managed to spit out "leave or I call the police" before slamming it his (amazingly still-grinning) face.

Hichi's fists were shaking. It was taking everything he had not to open that door and finish the job, to not kill Grimmjow. I'd seen him angry like this before. I knew he'd do it.

But I couldn't exactly comfort him. I wasn't really in the position to innocently reassure him of anything.

Hichi was probably just as mad at me as he was at Grimmjow. More, even.

He began to walk toward me and I squeezed my eyes shut, not sure what would happen to me now.

And I was suddenly there, warm and secure inside his embrace. I opened my eyes and froze.

I must have passed out. I was so high I was delusional. There was no way anyone could be forgiven so easily for causing someone else so much trouble.

Warm wetness rolled down my stunned face, one drop at a time, and I slowly lay my forehead against his shoulder.

I didn't want him to let go.

He clutched me closer.

I was embarrassed, crying in front of someone so strong.

He sniffled quietly as I hugged him back.

That feeling rose up in me again, and I couldn't express it in words.

"I love you," he whispered.

I knew no one else would ever know me or love me better than my brother.

And I'd never go looking again.

He squeezed me so hard it hurt, and we both knew it wasn't going to be enough.

When he began placing gentle, needy kisses down my neck and across my collarbone my legs almost gave out from underneath me.

We colapsed on the couch, breathing each other in like air. But I was drowning in him like water.

"I love...you too...Hichi." I gasped between kisses.

I managed to pull his tshirt off without much effort, and he unzipped my hoodie in one swift motion.

I was so into the heat of the moment, I couldn't figure out why he'd stopped. He'd just paused there with his hands frozen where they'd pushed my open sweatshirt to the sides. I reached up to touch his face, but he wouldn't respond. He only gaped at my bare chest, so when I looked down my mouth dropped open in horror.

There had to be ten, no, fifteen. Probably more. Big, purplish blotches all over me.

And they didn't belong to Hichi.

* * *

**A/N~!**

**Yes, well. That would be it for this exciting edition. Reviews inspire me, so please! Be my guest!**

**Visit my profile for the Twincest Tumblr page... pictures and yummy stuff! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ichi POV)**

"I'll fucking kill that bastard!" My brother hissed, eyes wide with violent intentions and hands firmly clasped on either side of my open hoodie. I leaned forward to gawk at the purplish marks myself, sure I was dreaming or hallucinating or whatever people do when too much is happening and they can't hear past the ringing in their ears and everything looks all fuzzy and misshapen.

He shoved me back until my head hit the arm of the couch, and it hurt. Not physically; I couldn't feel my own tongue in my mouth, much less a little whack to the head. But after being handled so delicately, I'd almost gotten used to it again.

He was making his way to the door, that murderous glare still plastered across his features and I knew nothing good would come of it; I had to stop him before he actually did something to get himself in trouble. I fell off the couch trying, and he was out of sight before I could stop him.

No! I was going to stop him, turn him around, calm him down, and everything would go back to normal.

"HICHI!" I choked out desperately, and it felt like it drained every last ounce of energy just to yell his name. I scrambled over to the doorway, tripping over nothing, and caught myself on the doorframe. I barely saw his figure round the corner, gun in hand.

Wait...gun?

Oh my God. No. No, no no!

What is he thinking?

What do I do?

Where did he even get that?

Oh no. Please no.

The panic was sinking in, seeping down my stomach, immersing my insides in thick, black liquid until my heart floated to the top, clutching my throat until I could barely breathe. It was beating louder and faster than the hoofbeats of a sprinting horse, but I couldn't move at all anymore. Fear shot down my arms like lightning, my stomach convulsed and I doubled over with the force of it.

I don't know how long I sat there, crumpled over like I was the one who got shot, but I suddenly saw a pair of clean black Converse appear in front of my stinging eyes.

"Hichigo?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice above me saying my brother's name, then cold fingers slid across my forehead. An astonished scoff, and suddenly I was weightless on my feet, leaning heavily on the shoulder offered to me.

A door closed behind us, and I recoiled from the smell of someone else's apartment.

I tried to right myself, figure out where exactly I was while being escorted to the nearest sofa.

"When did you dye your hair?" Came that familiar voice again as my captor set a bag of groceries on his counter.

"Ulquiorra?" No, I didn't care about this. I had to stop him, now before it was to late. "I've got to go! He's in trouble!"

"Sit." He commanded, with a rough shove that sent my head reeling and my vision blurred out of focus. Even in that soft, eerie voice of his it was a bit scary. He began scrolling through my phone without a speck of cognizance that he should even be ashamed.

How did he even get that? My head hurt too much to argue now, and I cradled it in my hands as it pulsed mercilessly.

"Ah." I heard him prattle as he found what he was looking for and held the phone to his ear. An electronically deteriorated hello, and he began the conversation, completely ignoring me as he spoke.

"This is your neighbor, Ulquiorra. I believe I have something that belongs to you, and I suggest you come collect it immediately before it inflicts any more damage on itself."

He hung up curtly, not waiting for an answer. I doubt he would have received one.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking about me like a fucking dog?" My neck was still bowed from pain, so I doubt my words had the scathing effect I had wanted.

I glanced up to be sure he heard me, but that wasn't much confirmation. He was focusing on unpacking that damn plastic bag, with his eyes closed to boot. What a freak. I had to get out of here.

I was just thinking about making a run for the door when he offered casually, "I wasn't aware Hichigo had a sibling. Do you live nearby?"

I disbelievingly scoffed at him, waiting for him to confirm that he'd actually seen me around before.

My reddened eyes scoured his apathetic mien with growing disbelief.

No such confirmation came.

"No. I don't." I finally announced to my jean-clad knees.

His pale face angled toward me, or at least it seemed to out of the corner of my eye.

"Would you care for some tea?" He was already heating the water, I could hear it.

"No."

A pause as he poured, then he was suddenly in front of me again and I almost choked on my own spit. How did he appear out of nowhere like that? What a creep!

"Drink this," he ordered; It seemed like everyone was ordering me around lately. "You're very likely dehydrated on top of that fever. I won't have you dying on my clean couch."

I snorted and accepted the mug discontentedly. His clean couch, ha! Was this even a human?

The aroma emanating from what I held in my hands was more enticing than I would have liked to admit, and in a matter of minutes I found myself sipping away merrily like I was at a fucking tea party.

What was I doing? Hichi was more than likely being arrested by this point, and I was sitting around waiting for the crumpets to come out of the oven?

The dread at the fact that he might have succeeded in carrying out his earlier threat hit me hard.

But...I glanced up at the figure ghosting about in the kitchen...He'd called my brother, who had the time to calmly answer the phone and discuss the situation with someone who was practically a stranger?

Something didn't seem right.

The door in the entryway shook violently as someone abused the handle, trying to get in. Four loud hammering knocks later, the tenant had the locks undone and it burst open.

"Hichi?" I stood up in my surprise and noticed Ulquiorra eye the sloshing liquid in my cup scornfully.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" I managed to sit my drink down as my hair was brushed out of my eyes, cool hands yet again evaluating my temperature, my body checked over, my eyes examined for cloudiness... or craziness, one.

"You- you left!"

"I told you I was leaving! I thought you were okay by yourself for five minutes, but apparently you couldn't even handle that! What's wrong with you?"

"No! You said you were- " I searched frantically for an explanation, but my head hurt so bad. "You had... a gun, and you- you ran! You ran out the door! And I knew you were...I could tell you were going to-" I looked straight at him, and he looked as confused as I was in pain.

I've gone mad.

My heart pounded in my ears, louder than my own voice.

"Thank you for all your help, Ulquiorra." was all he said. I'd all but forgotten he was standing there in the doorway. That was as much of a goodbye as he was going to get; I followed past our now-curious neighbor, back to our apartment and closed the door behind us.

"Ichigo," he said slowly, glare boring into me as he attempted to make it absorb. "I told you that I was going to the store to get you some headache pills and that I would be right back." He held my face, trying to force the facts through by contact.

I willed the memory to come back, but it wouldn't.

He looked genuinely worried. I didn't blame him.

I suddenly wondered how much of my encounter with Grimmjow was real. I pulled at the zipper of my hoodie until it hung limply by my shoulders. Nothing but bare, untouched skin presented itself to me.

My eyes must have shown every ounce of confusion I was feeling, because he released his grip on me with no small amount of disgust. He wouldn't look at me, and I lowered myself onto our couch, trying to get my head to stop pounding. The silence was heavy, hanging over us like early morning fog.

"Did..." he took a deep breath, closed his eyes."Did he force you?"

I only stared in confusion.

"Did he force you to do that shit? Did he threaten you or hold you down or...Or did you..." It seemed like he almost didn't want an answer, because he was beginning to doubt that old, one-track mind way of thinking now and he had a good idea of what my answer would be. He was seeing me in a new light, as my own person now. I was capable of making my own decisions, no matter how stupid they were or how much he hated it. He glanced over, still a bit of hopefulness left. He probably wanted me to lie to him about it, knowing how much he'd have to change to accept the real answer. He'd rather I tell him that yes, it was that big mean bully that made me do it and I needed Hichi to protect me. Sure, I thought I was just doing something harmless and common, but...

Come to think of it, I never asked what was rolled up in that paper I had pressed to my lips so defiantly. Did I?

"No," I found myself understanding it at the same moment he did. "It was me. He handed it over and I...I wanted to."

I saw his mouth morph into a grimace, and I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or pained by the confession.

Probably both.

He wouldn't talk to me after that, and it was concerning not to have his full, unconditional love thrown in my face every second of the day like it had always been. I was pretty sure he was thinking, and not just about the usual money, food, clothing, protect cycle he'd always throw himself into before this whole mess. I'd walk out after a shower and find him staring at the same smudge on the wall he'd been staring at before I got in. He wasn't hungry anymore, and he'd trudge off to work without saying goodbye and without announcing his return.

...

A few days later, he stumbled in around ten in the evening after work, a stack of cardboard boxes tied together in his arms. He wordlessly untied the twine that held them and folded the first box into shape, finally looking at me again.

For once, there was something there other than contemplative darkness.

Just the smallest fleck of hope surged through me; there was hope in his eyes too.

"Are you just gonna sit there and mope, or are you gonna help me pack?"

* * *

**~A/N**

**So, I suppose it's been a while. If you're still out there, here ya go. **


End file.
